babylon5fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Babylon 5: Paris (Fan series)
Babylon 5: Paris is a planned Babylon 5 fan film in development, started in 2016. that takes place in 2265, following the adventures of Captain Marcia Taylor and the crew of the Paris an Earth Alliance Warlock-class Destroyer, as the Earth Alliance enjoys peace time after the brutal Earth Alliance Civil War. Plot After the Earth Alliance Civil War Earth is slowly restoring what former President Morgan Clark had done to the Earth Alliance, as well as welcoming the newly formed Interstellar Alliance created by the huge alliance created by former Babylon 5 Commanding Officer John Sheridan and his wife Delenn. The newly constructed ship the ESA Paris was on it's shakedown cruise under the command of Captain William Telfer. Over sees the colonization of sector 56 by 67 by 90 as the ship is getting ready to leave they encounter a unknown vessel that isn't very friendly then encounters a massive Fleet of them Telfer orders the complete evacuation of the Colony while the Paris covers the Evac shuttles as they head for the local Jumpgate to head to Earth Space to warn President Sheridan of what has happened, while fleeing the system the Paris takes heavy damage and the Captain is killed leaving her unsure First Officer to take command of the damaged ship and bring her home safely. Cast Starring *Ashley Khalfas as Captain Marcia Taylor-Commanding officer of the EAS Paris, Human, American *Jarvis Davidson as Commander John Martin-Executive officer of the EAS Paris, Human, American Also Starring *TBA as Chief Stephanie Williams-Chief Engineer of the ESA Paris, Human, American (Season 1) *Delena Lusk as Ensign Kara Carlson-Chief conn officer of the EAS Paris, Human, American *Jeremy Regan as Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson-Second Chief Engineer of the Earth Alliance Warlock-class Destroyer ESA Paris *Becky Elliot as Doctor Tina Sampson-chief Archaeologist officer of the EAS Paris, Human, American *Kevin Regan as Lieutenant Jack Mason-Chief Weapon's officer of the EAS Paris, Human, American *Sadie Brickhouse as Ensign Marie Sutherland-Chief Communications officer of the EAS Paris, Human, American *Jacob Elliot as Doctor Steven Carlson-Chief Medical Officer of the EAS Paris, Human, American *TBA as Lieutenant Rachel Nelson-Wing Commander, female, human, American Recurring Characters *TBA as Admiral James Martin-Commanding officer of the Warlock-class Destroyer ''Olympia'' and leader of the 2nd battle group. *TBA as General Maria Martin-Commanding officer of the Omega-class destroyer EAS Century and commanding officer of the 7th battle group. *TBA as Lieutenant Colonel Sampson Taylor-Father of Captain Marcia Taylor and commanding officer of the EAS Normandy and commanding officer of the 13th fleet and the husband of Amy Taylor. *TBA as Vice Admiral Amy Taylor-Mother of Captain Marcia Taylor and Commanding Officer of the Hyperion-class heavy cruiser ''Yorktown'' and Commanding Officer of the 16th fleet. *TBA as Cadet Kelly Martin-Daughter of Commander John Martin and his ex-wife, and a Earthforce Cadet in her fourth year. *TBA as Commander Elizabeth Martin-Sister of Commander John Martin, Brandon Martin, and Brianna Martin and daughter of both James Martin and Maria Martin. *TBA as Captain Brianna Martin-Sister of Commander John Martin, Brandon Martin, and Elizabeth Martin Commanding officer of the ''Republic'' an Omega-class destroyer . *TBA as General Ethan Samuels-Commanding officer of the Hyperion-class heavy cruiser ''Cantarbrian'' and the Eighth Battle Group. Episodes Trivia Notes Background Information